Love Everlasting - A MadoHomu Valentine's Day fanfic
by BestBeauty
Summary: A short fanfic I did for Valentine's Day. Shojo-ai warning.


Love Everlasting

A MadoHomu Valentine's Day fanfic

It was a sunny day in Mitakihara. In the middle school, students were handing chocolates and cards to their loved ones and other students. They were talking about how they should spend the day with their friends.

Madoka was walking in the hall quietly when Homura began to walk next to her. "Hi," Homura said and smiled at her. Madoka looked at her. "Oh, um…Hi, Homura-chan," she said. "Madoka…I have something to tell you," Homura said to her. "What is it, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked her. "Well…I was asking if we could go somewhere today," Homura said. "Oh, um…Sure," Madoka said to her.

Homura led her to a private place in the school, and they stood in the stalls of the room. Homura looked at Madoka passionately as if she wanted to embrace her in her love. "Madoka…" Homura said as she put her arms around Madoka's neck and embraced her. Madoka was a bit surprised. She wanted to say Homura's name, but the words couldn't come out of her mouth. She closed her eyes and took back the embrace by putting her arms around Homura's neck.

Then, after a little bit, Homura said softly, "Madoka Kaname, do you love me? With all of your heart and your soul?" Madoka tried to say something, but her mouth couldn't move. Finally, after a bit, she said, "Well…Yes, I love you."

Homura's arms moved away from Madoka's neck. So did Madoka's arms from Homura's neck. "Fill me with your pure love that reaches out to me," Homura said to Madoka. Madoka didn't know what to say. She closed her eyes, slowly took the ribbons out of her hair and let her hair fly loose and free. She slowly pressed her lips to Homura's neck. Homura closed her eyes and smiled softly. "I feel it…This is the love you got inside your heart…It's love everlasting. Take me in your arms, my sweet love," Homura said quietly, then slowly opened her eyes and pressed her lips to Madoka's head briefly. "Yes, my sweet love…" Madoka said to Homura. Then, they pressed their lips to their cheeks.

"Madoka, your love inspired me to believe in you," Homura said to Madoka. "And your courage inspired me to love you, Homura-chan," Madoka said to Homura. "With our hearts combined together, our love is strong for each other."

"Madoka, I will always love you…forever. You're my sweet little love. Fill me with your everlasting love."

Madoka smiled and pressed her lips to Homura's lips. "O sweet little Madoka, your love is beautiful in my life. I'm glad I met you." "And I'm glad I met you, O sweet Homura-chan."

"O, sweet Madoka…Fill me with your love in my arms. Open my heart…"

Madoka embraced her, full of love.

"O, sweet loving Madoka…I will always love you with all of my heart, all of my soul, and all of my body."

"I will do anything for you, Homura-chan…This is love everlasting."

Homura nodded. Then, Madoka pressed her lips to Homura's head and held on to her body. "O, sweet Homura-chan…Your love for me is like a rose in full bloom. Take me with your adorable body…"

Homura held on to Madoka's body. "O, sweet Madoka…Your spirit inspired me to have courage in you. Kiss me until my heart calms down…"

Madoka pressed her lips to Homura's lips one more time. "O, sweet Homura-chan… You are my true everlasting love."

"You touch me so deeply, Madoka…You are my true flame of love. I love you…"

"Yes…I love you too. I love you so deeply, O sweet loving Homura-chan…"

"O, sweet loving Madoka…"

"O, sweet Homura-chan…" They both opened their eyes and embraced each other. "I love you," they said to each other. This was what Homura needed. Love from Madoka.

Madoka stroked Homura's hair and pressed her lips on her neck. Homura smiled softly as she pressed her lips on Madoka's cheek. "Fill me more and more with your everlasting love…" she said.

So she and Madoka lay on a bed in the room. Madoka was on top of her. "Homura-chan, my sweet love…" Madoka said softly. "Oh, my sweet everlasting love…My sweet soul is aglow with your courage."

"And my beautiful soul is filled with your love that touches me so deep, Madoka…" Homura said. Madoka closed her eyes and slowly pressed her lips on Homura's neck. Homura closed her eyes and smiled. "Madoka…I love your heart so deeply," she said softly, then embraced her. She was greatly pleased with this. She was glad to have Madoka with her alone. She was her lover. And it had been love everlasting.

THE END


End file.
